Ill Met In Moonlight
by dave-d
Summary: A dark one shot exploration. Years in the future, Naruto tracks down Sasuke. For good reason.


The burning wall of the stockade stood out against the darkness of the night.

The smoke was barely visible, but the odor of charred wood and flesh permeated the surrounding forest.

The lone figure standing at the top of the tallest cedar watched without joy or regret. It was another mission for him. It was a way to be accepted in his new village. It was a stepping stone to the knowledge he wanted to acquire.

Screams rang out throughout the surrounding area. His fellow _Earth_ shinobi were ending the lives of their opponents, as well as any civilians who had run out of the hellish blaze.

It was another serious blow against the _Land of Rain_. But, what did that really matter to a man without a country? He had left his village to gain power, and had done just that. But, it had only been the beginning.

"Our spy said that you might be here."

Sasuke turned to face the speaker, recognizing the voice, even though it had deepened over the years.

It had been a long time since he had seen Naruto. All that he could tell now was that the dark form was taller and broader.

"What does it matter to you, fool? Are the idiots in the Leaf allied with the Rain?"

Naruto jumped from branch to branch, closing the distance between them. His changes became apparent, as he stepped into the moonlight.

"No. I'm taking a page out of **_your_** book, Sasuke. The Hokage doesn't know that I'm here. But that's alright, as I _won't_ be away from home long."

_There was a seething anger in Naruto's voice._

"I do not have time for your childish games," Sasuke said with contempt. "If you wish to die, it is none of **_my_ **concern. Kakashi stopped our first fight. But, the outcome of the second was obvious. I have grown _much_ stronger since then."

Naruto spat. He was well aware of that fact. Sasuke had managed to kill Orochimaru on his own, along with Kabuto and a number of other _Sound_ shinobi. But, instead of returning to the Leaf, he had continued with his quest for vengeance.

"So have I," Naruto retorted. He tossed a bag at Sasuke's feet. It landed with a sodden sound. "**_Probably _**more than you. But you're all grown up now, _right?_ So that probably won't cause you run away to become a traitor. Oops…… you already _are."_

Sasuke prepared to leave. There was nothing here for him.

_His task was complete._

"Ku ku ku ku…… is **_that_** supposed to anger me or make me feel guilty? Your idiocy grows more tedious with age. You always wanted my acknowledgement, did you not? Fine. I acknowledge that you are an idiot." Sasuke ran his hand through his hair, taking note of the various whistle notes coming from down below. His men were pulling out.

Naruto chuckled, and then spoke in a harsh voice.

"I may _indeed_ be an idiot. But this idiot did what you could **_not_** do." He growled. "And, I have come to take away a big part of your life, just as you had done to me. Your act could never be considered a gift to me. But a wise man would see that mine was a gift to you."

Sasuke took out a whistle and signaled that he would be joining the withdrawal.

"What are you talking about, baka?" He _knew_ that he should just ignore Naruto, but was curious, wanting to know what could have brought him all this way.

"When you were part of the _Cloud_, you struck a small village, killing the old man there who had knowledge of the herbs that could curb the epidemic in Konoha. Fortunately, Tsunade found that knowledge elsewhere." Naruto's voice became quiet, but laden with venom. "You fought with a familiar face, leaving her for dead."

"Why is this memory important to me?" Sasuke brushed some cedar bark off of his vest.

"Hinata is my wife," Naruto said. "She recovered fully, for the most part. But she had been carrying our child. The baby did **_not_** survive." The sound of Naruto's voice actually sent chills down Sasuke's spine, despite his depressed and apathetic state. "While we still have hope, the Hokage is not certain whether or not Hinata can still bear children."

Sasuke stood frozen. The small core of humanity that remained within him twitched.

"Check the bag," Naruto said, when the former Leaf ninja stood silently. Immediately after that, he vanished.

With a feeling of detachment, Sasuke bent down, untied the sack, and took out what was inside.

_It was Itachi's head._


End file.
